


Drinking Night

by Lollikins



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Alone in the house for the night, Kim Hongjoong and Park Seonghwa decide to get drunk and get to the root of Hongjoong's dislike of cuddling.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Drinking Night

The rain pitter patted against the window. It was almost cold enough for snow but not quite. It was the kind of cold that just settled right into your bones but the soju helped keep the cold at bay. Music was the background to slightly raised and drunken voices, deep in debate. 

“I don’t want to argue, I’m just happy you came home tonight.” Seonghwa said as he poured another glass for Hongjoong who sat beside him on the floor with their backs against the couch. 

“They were doing some construction and even with my headphones on I could still hear it and feel the vibrations.” Working from home was nigh on impossible when you lived with a house full of what he was sure were actual demons. He loved them each and every one but he often wanted to kill them, each and every one. Tonight though, it was just him and Seonghwa. The suggestion for drinking had been Hwa’s idea and it was a good one. As always, they fell to bickering but he agreed, he didn’t feel like fighting. It was rare enough that they had the house to themselves, that the house was this quiet. All of the guys had gone home to their families for the holidays but Hongjoong’s parents weren’t home from visiting his brother on set in Jeju yet and Seonghwa’s parents were visiting his grandmother. That gave them the weekend on their own. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” said Seonghwa. 

It wasn’t the first time he had asked that question, they had fought over it before and on camera too. He had made light of it at the time but he didn’t realize how much it meant to the eldest. Why didn’t he give the one thing of himself that Hwa seemed to crave the most, affection. Seonghwa didn’t doubt for a moment that Hongjoong loved them all but he just wasn’t physically affectionate in the same way as he was with some of the others. 

“I- I’m just not comfortable. I mean, I know you’re older than me and it seems wrong to cuddle with you.” 

“Is it really that bad?” 

“You’re being silly. I respect you and you’re an important person in my life and in this team.” Hongjoong shrugged and looked away. He was a deeply emotional person but felt woefully inadequate in explaining the emotions he felt. Sometimes he felt them so intensely he was sure they were going to rip him apart but getting them out? That was something that was unspeakably difficult for him. He could write them but saying them and physically enacting them… not as much. 

Seonghwa put his arms around Hongjoong and squeezed him lightly, “Is it really that hard? Is this that bad?” 

Immediately Hongjoong stiffened but sighed and after a minute relented. He knocked back his soju and relaxed in Seonghwa’s arms and even slipped his arms around him in return. “No, it’s not bad.” 

Hongjoong closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the comfortable warmth of Seonghwa’s arms. “You know I-” 

When he opened his eyes, Seonghwa was peering down at him quietly. Had his eyes always been so bright? He knew fans said he had stars in his eyes but he had never noticed it before. Seonghwa was so close. His heart skipped a beat and he started to pull away. Before he could Seonghwa tightened his grip around him. Seonghwa closed the scant distance and brushed his lips over Hongjoong. At first Hongjoong stiffened, his eyes shooting wide but the alcohol dulled his senses. Slowly his eyes fluttered closed and he began to return the kiss. 

The pressure, the heat between them increased. The silken caress of Seonghwa’s tongue flicked at Hongjoong’s lips. The heat surprised him and he gasped, allowing Seonghwa’s tongue to slip inside. The feeling of his tongue brought Hongjoong’s hand up to fist in the older man’s shirt. There were no thoughts, only sensation which threatened to overwhelm him. He had never felt anything quite like it. 

Seonghwa’s hands drifted down, sliding over the firm planes of Hongjoong’s chest, over his trembling stomach. 

Were his jeans always this tight? He rocked his hips up, finding the firmness of Seonghwa’s thigh, grinding his cock against it. Seonghwa moaned in answer as Hongjoong’s hands began to wander over his body. He inhaled sharply as his fingers brushed against his bare stomach. 

The slow exploration of lips and tongues ignited into a sense of desperation. They clawed at each other’s clothes, ripping them open in a frenzy. With their lips never parting, they pressed their hot bodies together, naked cocks grinding together. Seonghwa reached between them and wrapped his long fingers around both of their lengths, stroking them together. 

Hongjoong reached down and grabbed Seonghwa’s wrist. 

Had he gone too far? Seonghwa panicked as he opened his eyes and found Hongjoong looking back at him, his expression inscrutable. A little smile tugged at his lips and he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Seonghwa and began to stroke. 

Seonghwa groaned as his head fell back. He reached back down and found Hongjoong’s cock. He leaned back forward and recaptured his partner’s lips. No questions, no discussion, only sensation. Their breathing shortened into open mouthed gasps, their tongues dancing together in a sensuous dance as their hands work, pumping vigorously.

Hongjoong’s motions grew erratic, he nipped at Seonghwa’s lips as his cock swelled, his balls tightened. The first spurt of seed shot up over his stomach, running down over Seonghwa’s fingers as he came. 

Seeing and feeling Hongjoong cum was the last straw for Seonghwa. He growled through clenched teeth, sticky sweet cum shooting up over his sweaty chest.

For a while, they lay together then they returned to drinking, at least that's what Seonghwa thought happened. He could barely remember when he woke up with his head pounding. He was sure he could hear the sunlight as it roared through the blinds onto his aching skull. 

When he looked around, Hongjoong was nowhere to be seen but his suitcase was gone. He could only guess he had gone home. Now the real question was, did Hongjoong even remember what had happened the night before? If he did, how did he feel about it? Those two questions hounded him for the entirety of the holidays. He was asked if he was alright about three hundred times. He wanted to message him to ask if they were good but if he didn’t remember it then he didn’t want to bring it up. Around and around those thoughts went. 

The first day back at the house, everyone but Yunho was back and everything returned to the normal chaos. Hongjoong stayed home but he had no opportunity to talk to him. He went to bed early and by the time he worked up the nerve to go into their bedroom, he was already asleep and he didn’t want to wake him up. Ugh, this was driving him insane. 

The next day, they had a fan meeting and two shows. They started early and wouldn’t be home until late, probably exhausted. But all day, Hongjoong showed no sign at all of discomfort but he was a supreme professional. Would he? Seonghwa nearly leapt out of his skin as someone draped over his back, when he looked it was Hongjoong. For a lingering moment, their eyes met and caught. Not really thinking, Seonghwa lifted his hand into a half heart, half of the time when he did it, Hongjoong left him hanging but this time he completed the motion. He smiled and offered Seonghwa a squeeze before he walked away. 

They were all good. 


End file.
